Conventionally, to use e.g. a printing service on the Internet, the user accesses a site providing the service provided as a Web server on the Internet via a Web browser of a PC (personal computer). On this occasion, if an original to be printed is electronic data, it is possible to transmit the electronic data as it is to the Web server, but if an original to be printed is sheet data, it is necessary to read the sheet original using an image reading apparatus, bring electronic data obtained by reading the original to the user's PC, and then access the Web server through the user's PC to transmit the read electronic data.
According to the above conventional method, however, it is troublesome to carry out at least two operations: an operation of reading a sheet original using the image reading apparatus, and bringing image data obtained by reading the original to a user's PC, and an operation of transmitting the image data from the user's PC to a Web server.
Further, if an image reading apparatus and a PC are connected to each other on a network, the movement of the image data on the network places a burden on the network, and also a long transmission time and a long waiting time for the user are required.
To solve the above problems, it can be envisaged that read image data is directly transmitted from the image reading apparatus to a service on the Internet, but this raises the following problem.
In the case where a plurality of users share a single image reading apparatus, they have to operate an operating screen of the image reading apparatus, but the operating screen is inferior in operability in image data transmission to a user's PC. Specifically, the operating screen of the image reading apparatus is smaller than the operating screen of a PC, and is not provided with a keyboard, a mouse, and the like unlike a PC, and hence the operating screen of the image reading apparatus is inferior in operability in making various settings relating to services on the Internet as compared with a PC.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reading apparatus and a personalizing method which can improve the operability in making various settings required for direct transmission of read image data to services on the Internet, a program for implementing the personalizing method, and a storage medium storing the program.